A killers reign
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: People are being murdered by flippy but unlike before the more victims there are the more the next one suffers. Rated M for extreme violence heavy descriptions of kills and some unnecessary humour.It's also my first serious story.
1. It all begins

This is my first serious story so tell me what you think.

* * *

The sky was crying with rain at which cuddles signed at as he store into the bleak sky moaning at the aspect of his job.

"Another day…another murder"

However today was different as this was no ordinary murder.

"So lumpy Who is it?" "I'm sorry Cuddles…but it's sniffles" "WHAT!"

Cuddles looked at the body with both disgust and sadness.

"Oh my god…he was a good man"

Sniffles had a purple line across his neck indicating he was garrotted.

"Ok *signs* get forensics I want this killer found now…god the 3rd victim this week"

Cuddles left the sight looking into his thoughts about all this and also about sniffles wanting to desperately catch this killer.

Cuddles arrived home at his apartment where all his troubles wouldn't slip away, the job still looming over him.

The Next Day.

Cuddles went into work rather depressed at his loss.

"HEY HEY HEY CUDDLES GUESS WHAT I GOT A NEW ALBUM AND--"

"JUST don't…I'm sorry disco bear but not now"

"What's his problem?!?" "Didn't you hear disco? Sniffles was found strangled" Toothy said.

"Oh…I didn't know….man"

Cuddles went into his office hoping for news.

"Cuddles come to the lab we are going to need you to help us" "Fine"

In a detectives field its common knowledge there good at their work but cuddles is the best in his field.

Literally outdoing all in his taskforce EVEN the sergeant.

30 minutes later.

"Ok so he WASN'T killed by strangulation?"

"No it seems to be some kind of poison suppressed to look like choking when this was post-mortem"

"This guy's good I'll give him that"

"Could it be…Flippy"

"OF COURSE IT'S HIM THAT BASTARD WILL KILL ANYONE!"

Toothy and Mole(who was the scientist) were discussing the death method and how it came to happen but Cuddles interfered.

"No Flippy IS the killer but it's not that simple maybe he WANTED us to find out ABOUT the poison so he could hide something else"

"Like what" Toothy said intrigued.

"Well he might…oh look lunch time!

Do you want cake?"

"Cuddles!"

"Sorry I skipped breakfast, woke up late"

"I…oh fine but you better give your theory afterwards."


	2. Tortured Castration

Don't read if you,ve got a weak stomach.

* * *

It was 5:30pm and Cuddles was still thinking of the murder why it happened but he shrugged it off for the time being.

Meanwhile at Flaky's house.

"Thanks Flippy that was helpful" "It's ok flaky"

Flippy left her house and went down the street but just as he reached the end.

"Oh god…I must remember'1 victim 1 day' hmm…AHA! DISCO BEAR"

He went to where disco bear was standing, at an ally way and picked up a brick.

He swung it down on disco's head and the impact was powerful, it made a powerful slice on the top of his head.

Flippy then threw it away and picked up a glass bottle and shattered it on disco,s head then used the pieces to do some non-surgical castration.

Disco bear was screaming with pain and Flippy made it worse by force feeding broken glass and it cut the inside of him and Flippy drove it through his oesophagus.

*GAK! "HELP!?!" GASP* Flippy then shoved the final piece in disco's eyes then they were sliced out and shoved them into disco bear's mouth.

Disco bear then bled to death and flippy ate his torn and bloodied member into his mouth and chewed it happily.


	3. Gory Enterprise

9:00am.

"*YAWNS* Ah It looks beautiful today" said cuddles who just woke up.

But his happiness was short lived as his phone went off.

He went over and answered.

"Hello!" "Cuddles erm…We have found another body…and it MUST be flippy I mean no on else doe's these kind of killings"

"Who died" "Disco Bear…castration and quick torture"

"I…I don't know what to say"

"Maybe you shouldn't come In today"

"Why?"

"Flippy sent a message…Saying he will kill you"

"Ooh"

Flippy went to flaky's later.

"Flaky I…I've got something for you"

"Really?"

"Yes come here" "ok"

Flaky came close but just as flippy knocked her out with a punch.

She woke up and was tied to flippys bed "Now flaky…just relax and it will be quick" "No please! What is going on?" "well I see you everyday and I love you but your always scared of me" "I'm sorry but you've killed before and…" before she finished she was hit with an iron bar.

She spat out teeth and blood oozed on her chin "Oh you shouldn't have done that flaky…now I'm mad"

And he delivered another blow and more teeth came out then another but this time just blood came out.

"AAAGH! STOP" but flippy went further as he grabbed a Machete and with one swing her left arm came off then her right he then gutted her and started taking the flesh off her then swung one final time and her head came off.

He then preceded to violate the corpse in inhumane ways such as cutting out the eyes and using the eyes as ornaments.

Later flippy took her torso and the legs still attached to them to a field and dumped them there hoping someone will find it.

As for the other body parts…well he will use them for…some sick fantasies.

The next day.

"Hello…yes…no why is she okay…ok…ok…are y-you sure…ok…thanks"

"Erm…guys you know flaky?"

"yes"

"She umm…has been…murdered"

A silence fell on them.

"…BUT I KNOW WHO DID IT!"

"WHO?""Flippy…this time we are certain and he is at his house an officer spotted him with flakys head and…well he was…I don't wanna tell you"

"LETS GO!" Toothy commanded as him cuddles sniffles and pop went.

"Now be a good boy cub"

But cub was careless and a cabinet fell on him crushing him and sending a pool of blood into the office.

At flippys

The officers burst in.

"FREEZE!!!" But what they saw they did not like…the officer who spotted flippy a hole in his chest and flippy had crushed his heart in front of their eyes.

"Ooh wrong time" and with that flippy threw a grenade killing pop and sniffles pop was blown to little red wet pieces while sniffles head and legs flew in all directions.

Cuddles was injured and toothy was knocked out "You should never have even thought of taking the case" and flippy brought his bowie knife and sliced cuddles throat open and blood and tissue spewed on the floor.

Later.

Toothy woke up and his friends and colleagues were dead.

"No I will avenge you"

And with that Toothy set off in his search for flippy.


	4. Final step

Toothy searched for many days and nights.

He searched high and low.

And in this time more and more people were being murdered one by one as more bodies piled up and Flippy loved every second.

As well as killing he even owned a new house due to his massacre and that was petunias because after a simple stab to the gut and a single slice to the neck and she was convinced.

And Flippy is now taking a bath.

Flippy relaxed in the bath tub and got an idea.

He reached his hands down to his balls and started to massage them making himself horny and after a while he was feeling intense pleasure.

At this point Flippy wanted more and he grabbed his bowie knife and in one stab his palm was bleeding severely.

He reached his hand down to his privates and started to play and the blood was running fast and steady down his crotch.

After a while he ejaculated and the man liquid mixed with the blood and Flippy took a good taste and he loved it.

He steeped out of the bath but just as he heard a knock on his door.

After getting dry and dressed quickly and bandaging his wound he went to the door but just as he opened it-BANG! And a bullet sliced past his left arm.

"AAH!" Flippy backed away in shock as Toothy stepped in with his shotgun in hand "You sick fuck! You will pay for your sins! Prepare to taste lead you demon!" "No you can't…I won't go not now!"

Flippy charged but Toothy shot him again Damaging his torso then a final shot to Flippys head killing him.

"Heh I can't believe it…he's finally dead"

And with that Toothy steeped outside the house and walked down the street which was littered with bodies as Flippy killed everyone in happy tree town.

Toothy couldn't live knowing all his friends were dead so he took the shotgun and aimed it at his head and pulled the trigger and blood ran cold down the soundless street.


End file.
